


Like Fallen Leaves

by Dreamweaving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have hearts. But it takes losing a person he thought he cared for to teach him this. Can be taken as DemyxZexion if you want but was written as just friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  "Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish it's source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishing."--Anais Nin    
>  **

Demyx often gets very swept away in trying to prove that he has a heart. He believes fully that he can feel. And often, he only manages to drive his fellow Organization members crazy with all his 'proof'. Mostly, they ignore him or brush him off. But Zexion argues right back with the proof that they don't have hearts. While Demyx gets fired up and insistent, Zexion remains completely calm and level-headed, reciting his evidence without a single change in expression or tone of voice.

But even the Cloaked Schemer grows weary of repeating himself to this young man, who seems to hear but not comprehend what he is being told. One day, as Demyx insists that he feels joy and sadness and anger, Zexion reaches out and grab's the blonde's hand, bringing it up and pressing the palm flat to Demyx's chest, just where the heart should be.

His voice is low and laced with exhaustion when he poses his question. "Do you feel that?"

Demyx's words die in his throat as he blinks down at the shorter man, surprised. He doesn't think he's ever seen Zexion willingly touch another human being. It's an effort to get him to listen-really listen for once. But Demyx is only confused by his actions and his words. "...Feel what?"

Zexion releases his hand and steps back, his lips twitching up at the corners just slightly. "Precisely my point."

Demyx just frowns at him, still lost as to what exactly he's trying to tell him. Zexion just turns and walks away, tired of trying to explain to someone who doesn't want to hear his words. Tired of trying to help someone who doesn't want to be helped.

It isn't until they hear the news that those sent to Castle Oblivion have fallen that Demyx realizes that Zexion was always right. Zexion is gone in the blink of an eye. Like the last leaves of fall being tugged from a nearly bare branch by the chilly autumn wind and swept from sight, a person Demyx thought of as a friend and whom he believed he truly cared for is never coming back.

And yet he cannot get a single tear to fall.


End file.
